


Coming Out of the Closet

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2006-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Thank God neither one of them were claustrophobic.





	Coming Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: When you stay up very late...this is what happens.  


* * *

“One of these days I swear we are going to get caught in here. Oh God.”

“You're breaking my concentration.”

“Talking never broke your concentration before. So shut up and fuck me.”

Leo’s only response was a grunt. They were making love in the tiny space between his office and the Oval. It was something they did rarely but working ridiculous hours on the early days of the reelection made for some crazy times. Neither of them wanted to say it, but they wanted to get pregnant.

“The President called this a closet once.” Leo thrust into her. “He didn’t know it was my office when we first got here.”

“Absolutely no talk of the President when you're inside me.”

“That’s a new rule.”

“Take it to heart Leopold.”

The room was suddenly quiet except for the sounds of heavy breathing and the incoherent mutterings of lovemaking. Leo sat in a chair and CJ rode him hard, palms against the wall for balance. Thank God neither one of them were claustrophobic. He reached out and rubbed her clit. She let out a squeal.

“Oh God, don’t.”

“Don’t?” he asked.

“Don't stop, don’t please, fuck me good, wait, we’re gonna get caught. Oh God Leo, touch me…no, no, no, don’t touch me.”

“Make up your mind.”

He held in his laughter, did not want to come before it was time. CJ turned her head, murmuring her pleasure into his hair. He touched her clit again, and she slapped his hand away.

“Don’t, mmm, fuck you.”

“You know you like it Claudia Jean; you always like it. Tell me you like it baby.”

“Oh I like it. Oh God, I love it. I love it!”

She leaned back, letting her clit rub against the base of his cock. She couldn’t hold in how good that felt.

“Leo!”

“Oh baby, you are you are so hot. You are so fucking hot. Oh baby, oh baby, I'm cumming right now! I can't stop!”

“Cum now, right now…oh God. We are so going to get fired.”

He laughed then, damning himself and groaning his release. He had no choice but to bring her along; his pleasure without her own was unacceptable. His fingers found her clit again and pushing her bra aside, he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard.

“Leo! Leo! Jesus! Don’t stop! Fuck, you ripped my bra. Leo!”

CJ bit her lip to keep from screaming, buried her forehead in his shoulder, and then there was silence. Leo pulled her close, her breasts pressed on his chest as he caught his breath. CJ caressed the nape of his neck, coming down from the frenzy. They kissed, turning each other on all over again as she moved slightly on his lap and he pulled out.

“Don't get anything on my pants.” He said.

“Fuck your pants.” She was still catching her breath. “You have another pair in your office. I lost my shoe. It’s dark in here.”

Leo laughed again and helped her stand on wobbly legs. CJ leaned on the wall, collecting her wits.

“Dangerous game you wanted to play tonight Leopold.”

“I just had to have you. C’mere baby.”

He pulled her into another blistering kiss and CJ could barely resist. They would never get out of here if they started up again. She dressed quickly in her panties and skirt. Wishing there was a mirror to check herself, CJ adjusted her torn bra and buttoned her blouse.

“Go out through the Oval.” He said. “No one is in there.”

“Are you sure? Isn’t Charlie usually here late?”

“Use the door that leads to the hallway. Go baby.”

“I'm getting out of here soon. Are you coming with me?” she asked.

“Yeah, I promise. I love you.” He couldn’t help but kiss her.

Pulling her down on his lap, the kisses became more passionate. Leo moaned into her mouth as CJ reached down to caress his erection.

“I love you too. That was fun.”

“It really was. Maybe…”

“No. See ya.”

CJ opened the door to the Oval Office, peered out, and disappeared. Leo dressed too and went back through the other door. He left the door open and turned on the fan on his desk…the smell of sex would hopefully dissipate before he had any visitors. Running his fingers through his hair, straightening his tie, and taking a couple of deep breaths, Leo McGarry went back to the business of getting the President reelected. That break was just what he needed to finish off the next hour. If only all breaks could be so invigorating.

***


End file.
